


ease my mind

by seonho



Series: cheer! [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, but very lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonho/pseuds/seonho
Summary: “I love when you get like this,” Johnny mutters against his mouth. “Just for me.”Doyoung whimpers, but doesn’t open his eyes. “You do? You love it?”“Of course I do.” Johnny declares in between kisses. “I love everything about you, Doyo.”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: cheer! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782793
Comments: 26
Kudos: 320





	ease my mind

**Author's Note:**

> i had absolutely no intention of writing another smut chapter, but alas, two people asked for it on my cc's and i have very weak resolution. i wrote this entire thing in one sitting so i do not promise any quality from it, and please forgive the mistakes i'm sure you'll easily find. 
> 
> this is a companion to my [johndo cheerleading au](https://twitter.com/seokuns/status/1236837490209816578); i think the beginning might not make too much sense if you haven't read it before, but the smut is pretty straight forward. regardless, enjoy some johndo in love! 
> 
> title and quotes from ben platt's ['ease my mind'.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCKbw9OJIcg)

_you came out of nowhere  
_ _and you cut through all the noise_  
_i make sense of the madness  
when i listen to your voice_

The ride home from practice is quiet, as it has been for a few days. 

In Johnny’s opinion, tonight went great -- he may not be the one on the floor doing the routines, but he’s been watching these long enough to be able to tell when Doyoung is on a good rooll, pulling skills left and right. Not only that, but a few minutes before the team was let off, they managed to go full-full out once without any major mistakes — not an easy achievement in their current situation. 

Still, Doyoung looks _tired_. Johnny isn’t surprised — these days, it feels like whenever he looks at the student, the draining is more evident. It’s not only physically demanding to have ten hour practices everyday, but Johnny can tell the pressure takes a toll on Doyoung’s emotions too. It’s increasingly frustrating for the journalist as well; accepting this is something Doyoung must go through is hard when the urge on his heart is to protect him from every struggle out there.  
  
Johnny’s is trying his best to make the process a little easier, but he can't help but feel a little helpless sometimes, like tonight. Doyoung was in a good mood before practice: a little hungover from a fun night with his friends, but overall in greater spirits than lately. After three hours on the floor though, he spends the entire way to Johnny’s apartament slouched against the passenger seat, quietly watching the streets pass by -- not particularly upset, just spent. 

The cheerleader is off to shower as soon as they walk into the apartament, whining about how sweaty his skin feels and hoping for the hot water to relax his muscles, and Johnny is left staring at his fridge trying to figure out if there’s something there he could whip into a decent dinner. 

The shelves look empty, perhaps just a little sad; the stark absence of Kun’s various cooking ingredients and Lucas’ Red Bull cans makes Johnny miss his roommates, even if it’s only been a few weeks. However, seeing Doyoung’s favorite bottled tea and the variety of flavored yogurt he insisted on buying but haven’t been eating brings a small smile to Johnny’s face, as does the pair of training shoes next to the door and the rundown jacket thrown over the couch. It may have been a hard week, but seeing small pieces of Doyoung scattered around his place settles a warm and fond feeling in Johnny’s chest; they’re together, and they’ll get through this.

He caves in the end, and just orders some pizza from their favorite place, hoping Doyoung will stay awake long enough for them to eat it. How long he's taking in the shower is a good sign that he’s not as exhausted as he may have looked though, so Johnny settles on the couch and starts looking through Netflix’s catalog for something they can mindlessly watch together. 

He’s too distracted by reading synopses to notice when Doyoung comes back, but the minty scent of his body wash is enough warning before the younger is climbing on his lap like Johnny is his very own personal teddy bear. Doyoung’s legs straddle his own, and arms hug Johnny’s middle so the student’s cheek can press against his chest. 

Johnny’s heart is weak, and it soars at having the boy he loves so safe under his arms. 

“I ordered us some pizza,” He quietly says, pressing a kiss against the top of Doyoung’s head. “Your favorite.”  
  
“Pepperoni with olives?” Johnny hums, and Doyoung makes a satisfied noise that sounds a lot like a purr. “I love you.”  
  
Johnny laughs, and leans down when Doyoung tilts his head for their lips to meet in a soft kiss, warm and comfortable.   
  
“Do you want to watch something?” The older questions when he pulls away, a playful grin tugging at his lips. “Think you can stay up long enough?”  
  
Doyoung chuckles lightly, but it sounds a little hollow to Johnny’s ears. On a comforting gesture he's grown used to doing, one of his hands begins petting through the younger's hair, gentle and coaxing until eventually, Doyoung sighs.  
  
“I’m really sorry, Johnny.” He starts. “I know I haven’t been around… I mean, I have but you know, I’m always tired and we haven’t gotten to spend any time together since we’ve been back.”

“Hey, no, don’t apologize Doyo.” Johnny's rushes, concerned. “It’s not your fault, you’ve been really busy. I’d much rather you having a good night of sleep than staying up with me.” 

“Still,” Doyoung moves so that his chin is against Johnny’s chest instead, looking up through his lashes. “I know you wanted to take me out, and do all this fun stuff…”  
  
“Of course I did, Doyo. And of course I get frustrated that we can’t, and that you’re so stressed out instead.” Johnny admits, letting his fingers brush some of the hair on Doyoung’s forehead. “But there’s more than enough time for that later. I’m not going anywhere, and neither are you I hope.” 

Doyoung’s lips tilt up at the ends, and for a second Johnny is caught up on the look in his eyes: bright, full of love. His lips part to say something, but instead Doyoung swiftly sits up straighter on the older’s lap, so that their bodies are pressed together chest to chest and he can look down at the journalist. 

“How long till the pizza gets here?” He asks, and Johnny’s eyebrows raise in knowing amusement.  
  
“Half an hour?”  
  
There’s no answer from Doyoung but an considering sound before then he’s dipping down, capturing the older’s lip between his own in a delicate kiss.  
  
There’s some hesitance in the way Doyoung moves at first, and Johnny realizes it’s been a while since they’ve kissed like this. The older’s hand moves then, holding softly at Doyoung’s hip and squeezing, coaxing him along to move firmer, with more confidence, which the younger does by pressing closer and sucking Johnny’s plush bottom lip into his mouth. 

Johnny is more than happy letting Doyoung lead, take from him whatever he wants in a slow, languid kiss that tetters on the edge of sensuality. He knows the signs by now though, and when Doyoung starts growing more restless, aborted needy sounds at the back of his throat that vibrate on their kiss, Johnny can’t help but smile and lean forward, taking control.  
  
It’s intoxicating, how Doyoung melts in his hold like he always does. Johnny circles his arm completely on the younger’s smaller waist, tilting both of them forward so that he can lick into Doyoung’s mouth at a new angle, kissing his breathless when the intensity starts to build. He’s dominating, firm, but ultimately tender and protective in the way he moves, eager to tell Doyoung with his lips that this is for _him_ , that he will give him whatever _he_ wants. 

It escalates unsurprisingly fast — they haven’t been intimate like this for almost four weeks now, and the heat of missing each other’s bodies starts to spill into desperate touches and tight grips to whatever they can grab. Doyoung’s noises become more inhibited, eager, and when the student dares to grind his hips against Johnny’s it steals a low grunt from the older too. 

Johnny pulls away to look at Doyoung, breathless and flushed. The younger’s eyes stare half lidded at him, full of a type of lust Johnny hasn't seen in Doyoung for a while, and it’s insane how fast Johnny's heart rushes at the image.

The hands at the dip of Doyoung's waist move down purposely, firmly cupping both of his ass cheeks before Johnny squeeze, _hard_. “You want me to take care of you, baby?”  
  
The lack of hesitation when Doyoung nods eagerly doesn’t escape Johnny at all. “ _Yeah_ . If--if you want to.”  
  
“Oh, _baby_.” Johnny bends forward again, letting their lips touch each other. “There’s nothing I’d want more.” 

They kiss again, and it’s open mouthed from the start this time, nearly sloppy. Doyoung’s hips keep stuttering against Johnny's, but he's limited by the hold the older has on him. Johnny is happy to let him have his fun for a little bit, basking in how hot it is to see Doyoung like this, so needy right on his lap, after a long time. Unfortunately, he knows that if they plan on doing anything before the pizza arrives, he can't let himself indulge on it too much. 

Doyoung complains with whines when Johnny begins to shift from under him, and it makes Johnny laugh, fuzzy and endeared. "Come on, I want to get you under me."

It takes another minute of kissing, but Doyoung's grip loosens enough that Johnny can use his strenght to shift their position, placing his back on the couch. The younger doesn't let go of where he holds into Johnny's neck though, and the angle for kissing is even better now, Doyoung pliant under him for Johnny's tongue to fuck into his mouth. 

“I love when you get like this,” Johnny mutters against his mouth. “Just for _me_.”

Doyoung whimpers, but doesn’t open his eyes. “You do? You love it?”

“Of course I do.” Johnny declares in between kisses. “I love everything about you, Doyo.” 

It takes a few tugs at Doyoung's shirt before the younger notices and finally pulls away, pulling it over his head in a rush and throwing it somewhere behind the couch. He takes the break to settle himself more comfortably against the back of the couch, and something churns at Johnny's stomach when he sees Doyoung's skin, pale and completely unblemished on his chest, all laid out for him. 

Hovering over him, Johnny begins kissing at Doyoung's neck first, hot and open mouthed but light; he feels how the brush of his lips brings a chill to Doyoung's skin, so beautifully matched with a short moan. He's meticulous, kissing until there's not a patch of skin his lips didn't touch, and loves the way he can feel the heavy breaths and every move of Doyoung's adam's apple under his lips.   
  
Johnny doesn't let himself forget how Doyoung will be on stage in less than a week, and holds back from marking him somewhere obvious — his collarbones, however, will be covered by the uniform, and that's where Johnny goes to town on. The man sucks the skin between his lips until the blood vessels under it pop, and what was wet kisses before turn to lovebites not, just deep enough to get loud reactions from Doyoung and leave red marks behind. He has to admit that the trails that blooms on Doyoung's skin when Johnny leans back to admire his work feeds into a possessive part of him he wasn't aware until now. 

“I love how easy you bruise.” Johnny keeps saying, breathless. “I love that I can leave a little bit of myself in you.”  
  
“I--” Doyoung swallows. “I love them too. I look so pretty after you leave me.”

God, Doyoung is a _dream_. “You do, don’t you? All marked up by me, so you'll never forget you’re _my_ baby.” 

Doyoung’s chest heaves, and the movement of his wide pecs going up and down make Johnny smirk. When he moves lower with his scorching kisses, it only turns more desperate, as does the twist of Doyoung's legs that curl and uncurl in pleasure, and the needy noises and expletives he lets out. Johnny knows what he wants, so familiar with every inch of Doyoung’s body by now, and he doesn’t take too long to get to it — in any other situation, he would love to tease Doyoung, rile him up until he's cursing him out, but that's not the goal right now. 

“Oh, _yes._ ” Doyoung moans the second Johnny’s lips close around his nipple, and there’s a pressure when the younger grabs at his hair and pushes him. “Johnny, _shit_.”

Johnny smiles against the perk pebbles — this is always one of his favorite parts, knowing how good he's making his baby feel. “I love this, too. How sensitive you are right here… it reminds me of the first time we were together, how I rubbed on it and you made the _neediest_ noises I could’ve never expected.”

The memories are still fresh in Johnny’s mind, even if it's been months now. It always amazes him to think how far they've come since then, but Johnny’s is perhaps a little sappy in how his heart is still so full of fond feelings whenever he remembers how he felt touching Doyoung’s skin for the first time like that.  
  
He couldn’t know then, but the feelings were there already — silently taking hold of his heart. It was in every tender touch, every passionate kiss, every breathless thought of “ _how can I be so lucky_ ”.  
  
Johnny has been falling and falling for a long time, even if took him a while to realize.

His tongue switches between pressing hard against Doyoung’s nipple, rough and wet, and simply flicking it fast enough to make him squirm. Sometimes Johnny will close his entire lips around it and suck, hard, and that always gets the loudest noises and the deepest arch to Doyoung’s back. 

Doyoung’s pecks look amazing when Johnny is done, flushed red and with hard and swollen nipples like perfect cherries on top. It makes Johnny debate, for a second, the thought of finding his camera and taking a picture — he looks too sttuning not to be immortalized in some way, and it'd only add to the growing collection of pictures of his muse. Before he can, Doyoung is grunting and telling him to “hurry the fuck up” in that way that would have some bite where it not for how high pitched it sound, and so Johnny pushes the idea away for another time. 

Johnny's fingers work swiftly at tugging Doyoung's sweats and underweat off, and the younger is happy to do the rest of the work by kicking it off. He looks up at Johnny with a heated gaze, and lets his fingers push his hair back out of his face; such a small gesture, but still undeniably _hot_ in how it brings Johnny’s attention back to how pretty Doyoung is. 

“You too.” The younger says, sounding more firm now. “If we keep this pace the delivery guy will receive a very unwanted tip.” 

Johnny lets out a startled laugh, but pulls his shirt and pants off obediently, keeping his underwear on even though his dick is already pushing against the confines of the fabric. Doyoung stares him off through it, biting at his bottom lip like he’s holding himself back from jumping him. 

“You’re gonna make me shy.” Johnny teases. “Had your fill yet?”

“Never.” Doyoung grins, and then he’s sitting straight to pull Johnny down to another wet kiss. 

Johnny doesn’t let it last too long this time, even if Doyoung keeps chasing his mouth whenever he tries to pull away. “I thought you said we needed to hurry.”  
  
“But you’re so _hot_.” Doyoung whines, like that’s enough explanation. 

“Here’s something else I love, then.” Johnny bites at the younger’s lip. “I love how you whine for me. But you know that, don’t you?” 

Doyoung only smirks before kissing him again, and Johnny is almost proud of how he's not even embarassed by it now. If once Doyoung would try to hold himself back and stop the needy noises Johnny can pull out of him, the more comfortable the younger grew at giving up all control and leeting himself being taken care off, the louder and more unrestrained his noises became. 

As much as Johnny would love to keep making out like this, he reminds Doyoung. "I need to get lube and condoms, baby."

Doyoung falls back onto the couch with a resigned sigh, but his eyes shine in mirth. "There's a bottle already open in the shower."

It takes a second for Johnny to fully process it until— _oh_. A lazy smirk tugs at his lips then, heart beating fast with how much he loves it— loves Doyoung. “You planned this all along, didn’t you?” 

Doyoung only shrugs, _the little shit_. “I missed you.” 

“What a dirty little baby I have, don’t I?” Johnny shakes his head, surprised in the best way. “I’ll be right back.”

Johnny makes very quick work of grabbing whatever he needs, and once he comes back the image of Doyoung sprawled, naked and tugging at his hard and flushed dick gets his mouth watering. “I wish I had time to suck you off.” 

Doyoung chuckles, rolling his eyes. “You’re always the one doing that, I never get to.” 

It’s true, but Johnny can’t really feel chastised — he just loves the weight of Doyoung’s cock on his tongue, the bitter taste of his precum. The older lets his own hand press meaningfully against his bulge and asks. “You want to, now?”

Doyoung considers it for a moment, but ultimately shakes his head. “I don’t think I’d last, and I want to come with you inside.” 

The thought of Doyoung coming from sucking him off is too much for Johnny, who throws the lube and condom on the couch to finally pull his underwear off. His hand moves up and down a few times, not too tight and only aiming at taking the edge off, but it’s enough to get a moan from deep into his chest. 

“ _Johnny_ ,” Doyoung cries, spurred on my the noise. “Come on, please.” 

Johnny doesn’t get the chance to ask how he’ll want it before Doyoung is pulling him down through his hand, switching their positions back to how it was at the start — Johnny sitting on the couch and Doyoung straddling him. “You don’t need to do too much, I’m almost ready.” 

To think that Doyoung took so long because he was riding his fingers, leaning against the tiles of Johnny’s bathroom — it's enough to make his cock throab. “How many fingers did you use, baby?”

Doyoung holds up two fingers, suddenly shy when he settles down at the older’s naked thighs. Johnny smiles indulgently, opening the lube and squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. “So you’re all open for me, now? Like my slutty, neediest baby?”

“ _Stop_.” Doyoung whines, hiding his face on the crook of Johnny’s neck and slapping him when the older laughs. One of Johnny’s hands pulls his cheek open, making it easier for a lube coated finger to rub lightly at the rim and take in how loose it is. There's no time for teasing before Johnny dips two finger in at once, finding nearly no resistance until they're all the way inside. 

Doyoung mewls at the feeling, and relaxes almost completely against Johnny's chest. He did a pretty good job of opening himself, because even when Johnny bends and spreads his fingers, the walls open around him like it's nothing. He doesn't play around before squeezing a third finger in, and he does quick and effective work — they're both too strung up at this point, from both the foreplay and how much they've missed each other, so there's no point in making it longer than it needs to be. 

The wet noise when Johnny's fingers slip out is dirty, but both of them love when the slide is slick and easy. Johnny starts digging around them for the condom package he brought before, but before he can find it Doyoung's hand suddenly hold him hesitantly.

He looks back at the younger’s eyes, who waits a second before speaking. “Can we.. not use it tonight?”

It catches Johnny by surprise — they’ve never done it without condoms before. They both get regularly tested just out of safety, but even if the topic came up once or twice, Doyoung never explicitly asked for it before; Johnny just assumed it wasn’t something he enjoyed. He wonders what changed now — if Doyoung always wanted it but never had the courage to ask, or if the three words they mutter to each other every other breath now has something to do with it. 

“Are you sure, baby?” He softly asks, tilting his head until he finds Doyoung’s eyes.  
  
Doyoung looks away but nods, the blush on his cheeks and ears too adorable for what they’re doing. “I want to try having you come inside.”

A shiver runs through Johnny’s entire body, and he wonders if it’s obvious in the way he looks up at him, how much _adoration_ for Doyoung he has. “Fuck, baby, you _are_ dirty.” 

Doyoung only rolls his eyes, pushing at his chest again. “Shut up, Johnny.” 

Doyoung would never admit it, but he can be a little bit of a pillow princess at times. Johnny adores it, of course, taking care of the younger is a turn on in itself for him, but he can’t lie how his skin tingles in excitement whenever they do it like this: Doyoung, hovering over him and holding the older’s dick straight so that he can slowly sit down on it. 

He slide in is easy, but the warmth and wet feeling pulls satisfied noises from both of them. It's a toe curling feeling, and Johnny's thighs tighten under Doyoung's weight sitting on him. The younger breaths heavy over him, letting his body grow used to being filled up after a while, and Johnny doesn’t hesitate at cradling a hand on his neck and pulling him down for a deep kiss. 

There’s passion to it, but it’s also careful in how Johnny kisses Doyoung exactly the way the younger loves it. He thinks of all the kisses they’ve shared so far, how he’s had the chance to learn all the noises he can get out of him, and works meticulously in hearing every single one again. It’s almost silly, how giddy he feels when Doyoung leans fully against him, but there’s pride to proving he knows exactly what the younger needs. 

"I missed this." Johnny whispers. "Being inside of you — there's _nothing_ like it, baby."

Doyoung bites on his lip as an answer, and he's the one moving first. He works himself up and down slowly to start, but as he feels more comfortable at the stretch, there's satisfied little noises and the movement gains speed. Johnny mouths at the younger's neck and shoulders, blunt nails dragging on his thighs, and revels at Doyoung's next words. "I—I missed it too, couldn't stop thinking about it. I think— _shit_ , I think I'm addicted to this now."

Johnny laughs. "You're addicted to my cock, baby? Addicted to hanging off of it like this?" 

Their mouths meet for a kiss, but it's cut short when there's a particular hard jab from Johnny's dick as his hips fuck up. Doyoung pulls away, mewling at the feeling, and Johnny is left feeling almost dirty at how hot he thinks the string of saliva stretching between their mouths is.

Most of the work is done by the cheerleaders strong thighs, which Johnny loves to grabs and gently slap at. It's really attractive, hwo easily Doyoung can jump on Johnny's cock, like he's barely doing any effort doesn't matter how fast he goes. There's a beautiful cacophony of sounds: the wet squelch of the lube dripping from Doyoung’s ass, Johnny’s own deep moans against the younger’s high pitched whines, the slap of Doyoung’s ass against the older’s thighs. They’re being way too loud for a peaceful Sunday night, especially in the living room right against the front door, but Johnny couldn’t care less — he can’t imagine a song more beautiful than the characteristic sounds of making love to Doyoung. 

"How, how the fuck do you do always do me this well," Doyoung pants, eyes squeezed close. He sounds close, the veins on his neck popping. “You make me feel so full, so good, _Johnny, Johnny, Johnny—_ ” 

Doyoung sings his name so sweetly, it pulls at Johnny’s chest. His own words choke at his throat when, instead of the frantic rhythm from earlier, Doyoung sits down completely until they’re flushed to each other. With his hips, the younger _grinds_ on Johnny’s dick, forward and backwards in small movements that quickly grow to something just as desperate as before. 

In this position, the head of Johnny’s dick is constantly bumping and rubbing against Doyoung’s prostate, and the wails he lets out each time keep building at the hot pressure low on Johnny’s stomach. "Doyo, _baby_ , I'm really close."

He watches, breathless, when the younger throws his entire body backwards after a particularly satisfying drag. In that split second, Johnny surprises himself with the certainty in which he knows, he will never see a sight more beautiful than this. Doyoung, completely bare to _him_ , marked up by _his_ lips, flushed from sitting on _his_ dick, head thrown back from bliss only _Johnny_ can give him. The only thing holding the younger from falling backwards completely is Johnny’s hands on him, gripping at his waist so tightly he has no doubts it’ll leave bruises in the shape of his fingers afterwards. 

Doyoung is gorgeous, enchanting — and he’s _his_. Johnny loves him, and Doyoung loves him back, and the thought is so astounding and overwhelming that Johnny can’t stop himself before he’s coming. 

He’s half aware of the words he’s breathless chanting: _I love you, I love you, I love you_. Doyoung rides him through it, prolonging the waves of Johnny’s orgasm and crying loudly with parted lips at the hot feeling of being filled up to the brim with Johnny’s cum. 

“I love you too, Johnny, _Johnny_ ,” He whimpers after lurching forward, words like filthy prayer against Johnny’s lips. “I’m almost there, so fucking—”

Johnny's mind is still fuzzy from the aftershock, but his hand looking for Doyoung almost on instinct. It takes two firm tugs at his throbbing dick before Doyoung explosed between his fingers, wailing a rejoiced cry for the entire floor to hear as cum dirties both of their chests. 

They come down from their high together, and Johnny hold Doyoung close against him. He processes a lot in the next few minutes — even if sex is always an incredible experience when it’s the two of them, somehow it’s never felt this intense before, particularly towards the end. He knows _why_ — knows that having their feelings out there pulls away a layer of hesitation, bares a vulnerability that translates into the intimacy of sex.  
  
Still, it’s something new, and a little scary — he’s never had sex with someone he loved the way he loves Doyoung. He knows the younger must be thinking something similar when, uncharacteristically, he catches Johnny’s lips in the softest, most heart wrenching kiss. They make out for a few minutes, and the desperate beating of Johnny's heart starts to slow down to something constant, familiar.

It's still Doyoung, and there's nothing scary about that, not anymore. 

The younger boy is the one who pulls away, cupping at Johnny's cheek so that he can look him in the eyes. It's admirable, how his voice can sound so soft and yet certain when he whispers. “Thank you, for loving me like this.”

Johnny’s throat tightens, and he _desperately_ wishes Doyoung knew how much and how fiercely he feels. “I will love you every way I can, Doyoung. I’m only the luckiest man in the world to know that you’ll love me back.”  
  
He doesn't think it's enough, probably never will, but when the younger smiles against his lips, bright and so in love, Johnny thinks maybe he already knows. 

Maybe it’s the same for him, too. 

_when they pull me under_  
_and i can feel my sanity start to unwind_  
_darling, only you can ease my mind_

**Author's Note:**

> slowest delivery man ever. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/seokuns)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/johnkun)


End file.
